onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:One Piece: Pirate Warriors
Characters Where or when did Creek and Sentoumaru get confirmed? LazyJustice 17.30, 2nd January, 2012 (UTC) *When I put a character on the list, its not me thinking they are on there, its fact. I've seen scans on Don Krieg in full body and him fighting Luffy. Ergo there is ur proof. I have been waiting for years to see them make a PS3 game for One Piece, so stop changing my posts dammit!!!! * Mind adding a source confirming that Don Krieg is present in the game as a boss. I might have quite easily missed him in a scan, however it stuck out to me that he wasn't in the Jump Festa trailer AND I didn't believe I had seen him. It is safer to keep him off the list to me though I'll leave it and add the sources for the others. --One Piece Of Romance Dawn 22:28, January 8, 2012 (UTC) * Ok, I found the scans and added the source, Don Krieg is confirmed. No signs of Sentoumaru, at least none that I found. If someone can confirm it with a proper source, he's welcome. LazyJustice 15.04, 9th January, 2012 (UTC) * New scans proved Franky and Nico Robin to be playeble in the game. Both pre-timeskip. Robin was fighting against World Government Agents / Cipher Pohl Agents. Franky was fighting at Water 7 if I remember correctly. Why haven't they been added? Hasn't somebody already seen it? rr should I give the picture, so you guys can add it? CAPODILOCO *You can add them yourself, if you provide the source (in this case, if you upload the scans showing the characters). Otherwise, add the pics and someone else will add them to the characters' list. LazyJustice 15.26, 15th January, 2012 (UTC) ~Hey~ Any clue when this game will be coming to America? 10:06, March 2, 2012 (UTC) IF it will come to America...Oh well, chances are high with those producers - Would Gecko Moria and Shanks been in the game ??? *I'm playing the game and updating the section at any progress, as for now I'm sure that Moria isn't in it (the Thriller Bark saga as been cut, and he doesn't appear in Marineford either), not sure for Shanks yet. LazyJustice, 7th March 2012, 10.19 (UTC) **Ok, ended the game (the ending is really dumb: Luffy, enraged for Ace's death, fights and defeats Akainu on a giant magma hand...), Shanks is only named by the narrator but never appears, and even Whitebeard dies off-scene. LazyJustice, 8th March 2012, 10.40 (UTC) **If Thriller Bark is cut... Does that mean that Brook is not gonna be in the game? 21:11, March 22, 2012 (UTC) **Brook is actually in the game, but you can play as him only in Sabaody arc and in "Another Log" mode. LazyJustice, 22nd March 2012, 23.40 (UTC) - And what about the Supernovas ???? *None of them is present even for a cameo. In the Arcipelago arc, there's only Mugiwaras trying to escape from Sentomaru, Pacifistas and Kuma. LazyJustice, 8th March 2012, 09.27 (UTC)ä Is Kuro in the game? Or did they do the senseless thing and remove the most interesting villain of the East Blue Saga in favor of someone like Don Krieg or Sentomaru? Also, what is the difference between Playable and Enemy characters: Are you telling me that you can only play as the Straw Hats, Ace, Hancock and Whitebeard? 21:11, March 22, 2012 (UTC) *No Kuro, and no, you cannot play as the enemies, just SHs, Ace, Jimbe, Boa and Whitebeard. I don't know why they keep preferring Krieg to Kuro, even in Unlimited Adventure they did the same. LazyJustice 23.41, March 22nd, 2012 (UTC) *But that's what I said: Straw Hats, Ace, Hancock and Whitebeard :P 17:45, March 24, 2012 (UTC) *...and Jinbe! ;P LazyJustice 12.29, March 25th, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like it would be a crappy game anyway if they cut out that many characters and change the story that much. SeaTerror 17:55, March 24, 2012 (UTC) OP: PW will come overseas! Seems OP: PW will come overseas. http://www.siliconera.com/2012/04/11/one-piece-pirate-warriors-stretching-to-north-america/ 17:12, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Update: Confirmed for NA and EU! But only as a DLC T_T. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy we're getting it but I really rather get the retail version, DLC only games don't sit well with me. Is Bandai Namco really scared that it won't sell well from the shelves down here? Retro7 23:05, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I really suck at editing but a release date was given today http://www.saiyanisland.com/2012/07/one-piece-pirate-warriors-north-american-release-date/ Do you even know what DLC means..It means Downloadable content...Calling a whole game a DLC game is so stupid it makes me cringe Sanji/Zoro Post time skip They only appear in episode 0 of main log and only as NPC's there is no way to play Zoro or Sanji in there post time skip costumes only luffy, Whoever made the edit saying there playable is really really dense... Just because they appear in a scan does not mean there post time skip costumes are playable... Very misleading info :If you beat Sanji and Zoros personal Another Log stages, you unlock their Time skip appearances as alternate costumes. Ixbran (talk) 12:24, November 1, 2012 (UTC)